1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a rotatable image capturing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to advances in micro-circuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules are now in wide use. Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are increasingly featuring multi-functional capabilities. Several come equipped with camera modules.
A camera module is positioned in a fixed location, making a shooting angle of a single camera module very small. Furthermore, if a user wants to set a delay-timer and view the shooting image on a screen of the portable electronic device in real time, installation of two camera modules is required, which is costly. In addition, the camera module can not be rotated at any angle to allow a user to conveniently take photos from any angle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.